rihannapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rihanna
Robyn Rihanna Fenty ' (born February 28, 1991), better known as simply Rihanna (pronounced /riˈɑːnə/ ree-YAH-na), is a American R&B recording artist, songwriter and actress. Rihanna is born in California then she moved to the United States at the age of 16 to pursue a recording career under the guidance of record producer Evan Rogers. She subsequently signed a contract with Def Jam Recordings after auditioning for then-label head Jay-Z. In March 2007, released their debut album Good Girl Gone Bad, which has sold more than 30 million copies worldwide. He then declared for the Queen R&B music, and then took off Beyonce and Whitney Houston from the throne. Her Biggest hits is: Umbrella, Take A Bow, Please Don't Stop The Music, Pon De Replay, Unfaithful, Disturbia, Russian Roulette, Hard, Rude Boy, Love The Way You Lie. Rihanna has sold more than 60 million copies of her two albums. And she sold 90 million singles worldwide. Rihanna's first artist with more than 1 bilions views on youtube. Rihanna has achieved all number-one singles on the Billboard History 100 since first appearing on the chart on June 11, 2006, which is the most by any artist during that time span. As of July 23, 2010, Rihanna has sold approximately 15,563,000 album units in the US. She has received several accolades, including the 2007 World Music Awards for World's Best-Selling Pop Female Artist and Female Entertainer of the Year, as well as the 2008 American Music Awards for Favorite Soul/R&B Female Artist and Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist. She serves as one of Barbados's honorary cultural ambassadors. In January 2010, Rihanna received two Grammy Awards for Jay-Z's 2009 single "Run This Town". Life and career 2000–2005: Early life and career beginnings Rihanna was born in California on December 28, 1991. Her mother Maria is a black woman and one of the most famous film director. Her father John is a white man and he is a famous dramatist and composer, who wrote the song Thriller, Billie Jean, I'm sorry Hung Up, Let's go in circles, This Is It. Rihanna is a half black woman, half white woman. She is best known R & B, dance star in the world, which has sold more than 35 million records worldwide. Rihanna's parents are multi millionaires and she always had everything she wanted. Rihanna is a big bully always argued with his children and teachers. Rihanna is from 2006 to the present, every year gets the title of most hot and sexiest and most beautiful woman in the world. Rihanna in one interview say: 2007 ''Good Girl Gone Bad ''Good Girl Gone Bad'', is the debut studio album by R&B singer Rihanna, the album was released 20 March 2007. She sell more than 30 million copies worldwide. The album was nominated for another that is a best selling ever, after Michael Jackson. From the album has dropped seven singles, and each song has more than 60 million views on YouTube. 2010 Rated R ''Rated R'', is the second studio album by R&B singer Rihanna, the album was released 20 February 2010. It sell more than 20 million copies worldwide. The album is quite different from the Good Girl Gone Bad, the songs are more serious and darker, Rihanna wanted to prove he is no longer a princess R&B, but became a queen. From the album was released six singles, and each song has more than 100 million views on YouTube. Album proclaimed for the best and 45 weeks in first place in 540 countries around the world. The song was first in 651 countries worldwide. Rihanna, the album Rated R she entered the history of R&B music proved that the queen, which has always been. This album is goes to Ginisbook of Record. Musical style and influences Volume 65 of the Contemporary Black Biography book series notes that "Rihanna is the rare rhythm and blues (R&B) diva to emerge from the Caribbean world. Her debut album featured production from pop veterans Evan Rogers and Carl Sturken who first discovered her. Sturken and Rogers have collaborated with Rihanna many times, including with her debut single "Pon De Replay", which helped launch her career with the tradition of reggae and dance pop and collaborated on her sophomore album. Discography '''Studio albums * Good Girl Gone Bad (2007) * Rated R (2009) * Loud (2011) Tours ;Main tours *The Good Girl Gone Bad Tour (2006–2008) *Last Girl on Earth Tour (2010–2012)